1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to lighted mirrors, specifically to a small, portable, lightweight, and easily maneuverable foot inspection mirror, preferably battery operated but not limited thereto, and a method for its manufacture. The present invention has sufficient magnification and a sufficient amount of high intensity lighting, preferably by using one or more high intensity LED lights, hereinafter referred to as Hi-LED light or lighting, or in the alternative fiber optic lighting, for detailed viewing by a human adult of all of the skin surfaces on his or her own feet from a standing or seated position, without having to lean over or become contorted into uncomfortable positions for enhanced foot visibility. At least one light source stays on at reduced power between uses, so that a person needing to locate the present invention in a dimly lit or darkened room can easily find it. The preferred embodiment of the present invention also has a switch that is illuminated so that it can be promptly located, and is preferably placed in a centered position below its magnified reflective surface. Preferably also, a skin touch switch activated by body electricity is used, which is configured and dimensioned for easy operation by a toe or other portion of a foot whereby the light source used for inspection purposes is promptly brought to full power, although other switch configurations could also be used, to include but not be limited to toggle switches, depressible switches, and optical switches that used interruption of an optical signal to bring the light source to full power. In addition, the present invention has timed operation that allows for automatic power reduction of the light source to approximately two percent or less of its operating intensity, at a pre-set time after it is switched on, to conserve power and minimize the frequency of battery and/or light source replacement. Further, an elongated handle is optional and configured for easy user movement of the magnified reflective surface from one location or spatial orientation to another without the user having to directly touch the reflective surface, or its supporting frame, with his or her hands. The elongated handle can be straight, curved, made from flexible material, detachable, folding, or telescoping. Although not limited thereto, use of the present invention is particularly suited for foot inspection by diabetic adults and others needing to frequently monitor foot health, and for a variety of inspection applications by those who are wheelchair bound, to include inspection of feet and other body parts. Many other industrial and personal inspection applications, such as viewing hidden areas behind or under large and/or difficult to move pieces of equipment or furniture, are also contemplated for the present invention and considered to be within its scope.
2. Description of Prior Art
Healthy feet are important to overall good health, however, they are frequently the object of injury, neglect, and/or abuse. Ill-fitting shoes can cause corns, blisters, and calluses on feet, while bruises, punctures, and abrasions can occur when shoes are not worn. In addition, feet support the entire weight of a person, and when they are sore feet can cause unsuspected changes in posture that over extended periods of time can lead to back pain as well as undue stress on knee and hip joints. Therefore, it is important for all people to regularly inspect the condition of their feet for imperfections, so that what initially may start out as a small cut, blister, skin discoloration, abrasion, or minor skin infection can be treated promptly, before it leads to more serious medical conditions. However, self-inspection of certain parts of the foot, such as the outer rim of a foot, is difficult for many adults to achieve, particularly those who are overweight, less flexible due to injury or disease, those who are wheelchair bound, and those who are exceptionally tall. While most adults can easily view the majority of the skin surfaces on the top and inside portions of their own feet, a clear view of the skin surfaces on the outer rim of each foot, the entire bottom of each foot, and between the toes is more difficult to accomplish. Use of a small and inexpensive hand manipulated mirror in a well-lit room improves foot inspection capability, but can still be awkward and/or place the user in uncomfortable contorted positions. However, the ideal combination of bright illumination positioned close to a foot, optimal rewardly-inclining angle of the reflective surface for enhanced foot viewing by a person in a standing or comfortably seated position, and sufficient magnification in the reflected image, preferably magnification that enlarges the reflected image approximately five times actual size, would greatly facilitate foot self-inspection by all adults. While many types of lighted mirrors are known for applying make-up to the face and for shaving, none is known to have a combination of portability, ease of use, optimal amount of magnification, proper rearwardly inclining angle of the reflective surface, and bright illumination that allows adults to critically inspect scratches, blisters, skin discolorations, irritated areas, and other skin imperfections on their own feet by foot movement in front of a substantially stationary reflective surface, without the user having to lean over or become contorted into uncomfortable positions that would otherwise be required for viewing of all of the skin surfaces on one""s own feet with known prior art devices.
The primary object of this invention is to provide an easy-to-use foot inspection mirror for diabetic adults and others who have an interest in frequently monitoring foot health. It is also an object of this invention to provide a foot inspection mirror with sufficient illumination and magnification for most adults to easily, and without contortion, see all of the skin surfaces of each of their own feet from a standing or comfortably seated position. It is a further object of this invention to provide a foot inspection mirror with a light source that can be activated without employing the operator""s hands. It is also an object of this invention for thorough foot inspection to be possible through movement of the operator""s feet instead of his or her hands. A further object of this invention is to provide an inspection mirror for human feet that is optionally cordless, easily portable, is made from low maintenance materials, and conserves power for infrequent light source and battery replacement. It is also an object of this invention to provide a foot inspection mirror that is lightweight and easily positioned into the needed spatial orientations for viewing all of the skin surfaces on a human foot. A further object of this invention is to provide an inspection mirror for human feet that is made from durable materials, is cost efficient to manufacture, and is aesthetically appealing. It is also an object of this invention to provide a lighted mirror with magnification that can also be used or adapted for use by adults with limited mobility or flexibility due to injury or disease, those who are wheelchair bound, and other adults simply for the convenience of the viewing other body parts such as the back of an elbow or knee, the face for make-up application, seeing behind large or difficult to move objects, or seeing under pieces of furniture, and for other uses such as by police and customs agents to quickly inspect the underside surfaces of an automobile or truck. A further object of this invention is to provide an inspection mirror for human feet that remains illuminated at reduced power so that it can be easily located in a dimly lit or darkened room.
As described herein, properly manufactured and used, the present invention would enable those adults needing to conduct frequent inspections of their own feet to do so easily and without having to lean over or become contorted into uncomfortable positions. Although the present invention is relatively small and quite maneuverable, its stable base member allows the entire skin surface on each of a operator""s own feet to be viewed by foot movement alone, and without the need for hand manipulation of its light source activation switch or its magnified reflective surface during inspection use, unless the user does so by choice. Further, since the most preferred embodiment of the present invention uses one or more Hi-LED or fiber optic lights each positioned close to the reflected surface where it is able to create a diffused source of light, there is sufficient illumination of a foot placed close to the reflective surface, as a result of direct and reflected light on the foot, that an adult can conduct a detailed and critical inspection of the bottom and side surfaces of his or her own feet, from either a standing or comfortably seated position. A highly intense level of brightness is generally preferred for inspection purposes, with a hood extending over most of the light source to direct the bright emitted light toward the magnified reflective surface and keep it from shining into a operator""s eyes when the user is looking down at the reflective surface from a standing position, however, when a Hi-LED light is used, it may optionally have a frosted exterior to better diffuse emitted light onto the reflective surface. Also when used, each Hi-LED light is preferably attached to the distal end of a bendable rod or tube, such as a copper rod, so that the angle at which reflected light impacts the reflective surface can be optimally adapted to the intended application. As another option when Hi-LED lighting is used, a removable frosted cap can be temporarily placed over each Hi-LED light source as needed during viewing of facial features, so that the bright Hi-LED lighting does not directly shine into the operator""s eyes. The cap could have attachment means adapted for securing it to the bendable rod or tube, or to the frame supporting the reflective surface, so that it does not become separated from the remainder of the present invention and remains readily available when needed for use. Further, although it could be used in any level of ambient light, the present invention works very well in a darkened room. Its switch is sufficiently illuminated so that it can easily be located in reduced light conditions, and at least one light source remains lit at approximately two percent or less power between uses. The switch is preferably activated by body electricity. For most applications, reflecting surface magnification of five times actual size affords users of the present invention some flexibility in adjusting the optimal viewing distance between the reflective surface and the portion of a foot needing inspection. A maximum foot-to-mirror distance of approximately two inches is favored for routine inspection purposes. Due to the concave configuration of the reflective surface, most of the light emitted from each Hi-LED or fiber optic light used, as well as all light reflected back into the mirror, does not travel beyond the perimeter edge of the mirror. Thus, in addition to providing magnification, the shape of the reflective surface helps to focus the light striking it, for better foot viewing. The height and width dimensions of the most preferred embodiment of the reflective surface are approximately four-and-one-half inches and six-and-one-half inches, respectively, although reflective surfaces with other dimensions are also contemplated. In addition, the base member of the present invention places the supported reflective surface at a rearwardly inclined angle relative to the floor or other support surface beneath it so that an operator can look directly down at the reflective surface and not have to lean over or become contorted into uncomfortable positions to view the reflected images of all of the skin surfaces on his or her foot as it is placed into various orientations in front of the magnified reflective surface. Conveniently, the same rearwardly-inclined angle used for foot inspection is also good for applying make-up, when the present invention is laid upon its back and a frosted cap is used over the Hi-LED light to diffuse emitted light and prevent it from shining directly into a operator""s eyes.
The most preferred embodiment of the present invention is also lightweight for easy maneuverability and has a configuration offering users many readily gripped edges and/or contours for easy handling, when hand manipulation is desired. Additionally, handles can be attached to the base member or frame to enhance hand manipulation, including variously configured small handles laterally attached to the base member or frame, and/or one optional elongated handle permanently or detachably connected to the central back portion of the base member or frame. As a result, when an elongated handle is available for use, the present invention could be stored in an out-of-the-way location in a bedroom, bathroom, hotel room, or the like, prior to its use, and then when needed for use, moved into a usable position with the elongated handle. The activation switch, preferably illuminated and also preferably activated via skin contact using body electricity, would subsequently be engaged by a toe or other part of a foot without the user having to lean over, and then the operator""s feet, one at a time, would be moved close to the rearwardly inclined reflective surface until all of the skin surfaces on each foot have been viewed. Another activation switch alternative would use interruption of an optical signal to being the light source to full power. Should a portion of the operator""s feet require a more detailed viewing, the user could sit down, or in the alternative hold onto a stationary object with one hand for balance, and grasp the elongated handle of the present invention with the remaining hand to place the magnified reflective surface into the proper orientation that allows optimal viewing of any previously hidden skin surfaces or imperfections on the feet. Once viewing is complete, the elongated handle can also be employed to return the mirrored unit back into its out-of-the-way storage location. The configuration of the elongated handle is not critical and could be straight, angled, or curved. For compact storage, or travel purposes, it is contemplated that the handle could be detachable, and/or foldable or telescoping in design. Also, for the convenience of an operator, the elongated handle could be made from flexible material and given a mid-point bending aide strap, to provide the user with enhanced reflective surface maneuverability. Users would not have to remember to turn off the Hi-LED or fiber optic lighting after use, as automatic deactivation would occur after a pre-set period of time following activation, to reduce power consumption and extend the time between battery and light bulb replacement. For simplicity of use, although not limited thereto, it is contemplated that the active time period would be pre-set during manufacture. By way of example, in one preferred embodiment it is contemplated that both a Hi-LED light source having a low power requirement and a long lasting 9-volt battery would be employed. Micro-circuitry would also be employed that provides for automatic deactivation of the Hi-LED light after a predetermined time period of approximately two to three minutes, to maximize power conservation and minimize the need for battery and/or light bulb replacement in the present invention, so that battery replacement might only be needed once a year when the present invention is employed by a single person and limited to foot inspection purposes. In the alternative, lower cost and less technically sophisticated embodiments, that might require more frequent battery exchange, can be made using one or more incandescent light sources in combination with different types or sizes of batteries. However, when incandescent lighting is used it generates heat, and additional safety precautions would be taken to protect feet moving close to the reflective surface from being exposed to excessive amounts of heat. Also, embodiments having a power cord for use with alternating current power sources are considered within the scope of the present invention. For those preferred embodiments of the present invention using direct current, prompt and easy battery exchange can achieved when its power conserving micro-circuitry is incorporated into the top end of a cap configured and dimensioned for fitting closely over the electrically active end of a 9-volt battery. It is contemplated for one of the sides of the cap to be firmly fixed against the inside surface of the base member. Thereafter, when the 9-volt battery needs replacement, it can simply be withdrawn from the cap, followed by full insertion and firm seating of the electrically active end of a replacement 9-volt battery within the hollow interior of the cap. No additional battery connection steps would be required and the replacement would be quickly accomplished. The battery cap and base member can be manufactured as a single unit through molded construction, which is preferred, or secured to the base member after manufacture in a number of ways, such as through the use of a mounting bracket. It is contemplated that the frame and base member in the most preferred embodiment of the present invention would be made from lightweight durable materials, such as plastic, and for the light source use to be unobtrusively positioned, so as not to interfere with movement of a foot as it is placed into various orientations in front of the magnified reflective surface during skin surface inspection. As a further option, the frame can be attached to the base member by a swivel connection. Floor-gripping support feet can also be attached to the bottom surfaces of the base member and or frame to help maintain the reflective surface in a stationary position during use. As a result, it is contemplated for the light source used to either comprise one or more curved rods or tubes each supporting a Hi-LED light, or in the alternative tiny stalks of fiber optic lighting, mounted so as to shine into the magnified reflective surface from a superimposed position, while the base member supports the reflective surface optimally at a rearwardly reclined angle during use. A second light source option would be to provide one or more recessed high-intensity LED, fiber optic, or incandescent light sources in recessed positions adjacent to the reflective surface, behind frosted glass or panels made from other materials that are able to diffuse the emitted light and prevent it from shining directly in the eyes of a person using the magnified reflective surface for inspection purposes, such as when the present invention is used to view a portion of a human face. A third light switch option would be to provide both superimposed light sources in combination with others recessed behind frosted panels, with switching capability that allows alternative or combined use, to diversify applications of the present invention. Although either Hi-LED or high intensity incandescent light sources could be used, Hi-LED or fiber optic lights would be preferred in applications where heat generation is a concern. Hi-LED and fiber optic lighting would not become hot and would be safe to touch, particularly since it is preferred that the light source to remain continuously lit at approximately two percent or less power when not in use so that people can easily locate it in a dimly lit or darkened room and see the area adjacent to the reflective surface that must be contacted to activate the light source.
Also, the frame and base member can be made as two separate pieces and combined during manufacture, or made a single piece through molded construction. The frame and base member should be combined in a way that allows for easy user access to the 9-volt battery so that it may be promptly and easily replaced without interfering with the positioning of the Hi-LED or fiber optic lighting relative to the reflective surface, or connection of any electrical wiring extending between the light source, the activation switch, and the battery cap. Further, the materials from which the present invention is made are not critical, and any cost effective, easily cleaned, and durable material for the frame and base member that is also light in weight, such as plastic, is considered to be within the scope of the present invention. Also, the present invention is not limited to having one reflective surface and one base member. Multiple reflective surfaces can be used that are attached to a single support, or they can each have an individual support that is connected to adjacent supports for stability during use. Further, multiple-piece supports can be used for any reflective surface such as but not limited to several rearwardly extending legs that can be optionally attached together with laterally extending connection members or a webbed structure. However, no matter what type of support is used, the design of the support and it connection to a reflective surface should not restrict access to any battery compartment present. Whether a battery compartment is contained within a one-piece base member or concealed within a handle or a rearwardly extending leg, it should be prompt and easy to access. Therefore, to provide battery compartment access it is contemplated that the connection between support and reflective surface could consist of many options, including but not limited to a hinged connection between a frame and a base member so that one opens away from the other to reveal the battery compartment; a cover having a snap-in type of closure over an opening through the back of a base member, handle, or leg; a sliding cover used to seal an opening through a base member, handle, or leg; or any other means of direct access to the battery compartment that is cost efficient to construct and easy to operate. With its elongated width, small size, the stability given to the present invention by its low overall height, its upwardly facing and rearwardly reclined reflective surface, and its optional elongated handle, the present invention is aesthetically appealing and unobtrusive. Further, if the associated handle were made to be detachable, telescoping, or foldable, the present invention could be readily packed for travel, where in addition to foot inspection use it could also double as a make-up application or shaving mirror. Since the most preferred embodiment is cordless, being operated by a 9-volt battery, application of the present invention does not require the use of an extension cord for operation remote from electrical outlets or require an operator to lean over to plug it in. Further, since it is lightweight and easily maneuverable, and comprises magnification capability, the present invention can also be used for many non-foot inspection purposes, such as seeing behind large objects, under pieces of furniture, under automobiles, for make-up application use, as well as for a detailed inspection of the skin surfaces on other parts of the body including the back of knee, the back of an elbow, the lower back or buttocks area, and the genital area. No lighted mirror is known with all of the advantages of the present invention.
The description herein provides the preferred embodiment of the present invention but should not be construed as limiting-the scope of the lighted foot inspection invention. For example, variations in the height and width dimensions of the reflective surface; the configuration of reflective surface used, such as curved perimeter, angular perimeter, multiple mirror configuration, or other; the amount of magnification used; the type of light source used; the variety of lighting patterns used; the size and configuration of the preferred touch switch, easily depressible switch, optical interruption switch, or other system activation micro-switch used; the type of illumination used for the activation switch; the length and cross-sectional dimensions of the handles used; the type and configuration of easy manipulation features incorporated into the handles such as straps, ridges, or handles grips with finger indentations; the orientation of the battery when mounted within the base member or a support leg; and the type and size of battery compartment access panel or cover used for battery exchange, other than those variations shown and described herein may be incorporated into the present invention. Thus the scope of the present invention should be determined by the appended claims and their legal equivalents, rather than being limited to the examples of features and uses given herein.